Histoire de balai
by tite-odey
Summary: Fic défi servant de cado d'anniv. Lily n'a pas le vertige mais les balais ne sont vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.


défi imposé par tirage au sort de petit gateau

Avion

Au revoir

Sois-toi

A demain

James/Lily.

_auteur _: Ecrit à 90 pourcent au boulot c'est grave ? _bêta _: Oui mais non je te pardonne.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur. Du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jour où ses parents avaient voulu l'amener au Maroc, profiter du soleil, de la plage, revenir avec un joli hale qu'ils lui disaient alors. Moldu jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs même pas ce mot, ils avaient pris l'avion. Tout allait bien jusqu'au décollage. Terreur intense de cette carcasse en métal souhaitant défier les cieux. Elle n'avait pu porter son regard sur l'immensité grise puis bleu et blanche. Le retour lui fit tout autant d'effet.

Moldu, elle n'avait jamais renouvelé l'expérience, sorcière on exigeait d'elle qu'elle vole non sur un engin mûrement réfléchit par des millions d'ingénieurs à travers le monde, mais sur un balai, un bout de bois agrémenté de ridicules brindilles. Tant qu'à faire pourquoi pas un aspirateur ? Qui avait eut l'idée stupide de sortir cette chose de son placard ? Autour d'elle seuls les moldus semblaient craindre cet archaïque appareil ménager. Elle allait se ridiculiser.

A l'image du professeur elle plaça sa main au dessus de son balai, se sentant parfaitement ridicule. Autour d'elle, quelques sorciers tenaient déjà leurs balais, impatients de s'envoler. Elle tenta un timide « debout ». A sa grande surprise, le balai s'éleva lentement jusqu'à sa main. Autour d'elle rares étaient les moldus parvenus à ce résultat. Il y avait même quelques sorciers en difficulté. L'inquiétude la gagna lorsqu'elle vit en face d'elle Severus s'énerver sur l'engin. Lorsqu'il la vit le balai en main cependant il lui sourit et se calma. Elle le lui rendit, et lentement, le balai s'éleva.

-Bien Mlle Evans.

Elle sursauta et sourit au professeur.

-Bien, maintenant enfourché vos balaies !

Elle fixa un moment le professeur alors que déjà, les plus courageux se tenaient sur leurs balais, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle passa sa jambe au dessus du bout de bois et s'assit prudemment. Celui-ci ne s'écroula pas sous son poids. En face d'elle Severus palissait à vue d'œil malgré sa blancheur naturel. D'une signe de la tête elle tenta de le rassuré.

-Bien, très bien même, maintenant, on tape du pied pour s'élever de quelques centimètres, un mètre maximun.

Des cris d'admirations s'élevèrent alors que James Potter et Sirius Black partaient à pleine vitesse, enchaînant vrilles et looping au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Mr Black et Potter revenaient ici tout de suite.

La voix du professeur s'éleva, amplifiait, impressionnant tout les élèves alentour. Les deux amis semblèrent se concerter. D'un même mouvement ils redescendirent en piquer avant de redresser à un mètre du sol. C'est à pleine vitesse que James approchait du professeur, alors que Sirius légèrement plus prudent, ralentissait déjà un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un mètre d'une furie. L'adulte les fusillait du regard. Une pointe d'admiration illuminait malgré tout ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que James pourrait s'arrêter.

- Vous serais en retenu Samedi pour insolence et désobéissance aux règles imposaient par un professeur, j'avais dit pas plus d'un mètre !

Devant les regards enthousiastes, les deux punis ne purent se taire.

- Mais madame, il faut bien assurer un peu le spectacle, avouez que ça vous a plu !

- Au château de suite ! Les autres, on reprend.

Les Serpentards se reprirent soudainement. Ce fut sous une nuée de sifflet que les deux Griffondors s'éloignèrent du terrain de vol.

Les deux se retournèrent soudainement.

-Allez-y faites mieux !

Il y eut un silence lourd, les Serpentards présents devaient reconnaître la supériorité au moins du jeune Potter. Ils avaient même admiré son vol. Tous les lions applaudirent l'audace de ceux qui prenait déjà leurs places de leader. Lily fulminait, ces deux là n'avaient aucun respect.

-Bien, reprenons, tous sur vos balais, on tape du pied et on s'élève de quelques centimètres.

Plein de confiance, les sorciers, à l'exception de Severus, s'élevèrent sans pour autant faire preuve de la même audace. Lily en fit de même lorsque les plus confiants s'éloignaient un peu. Son balai s'envola. Lentement elle rejoignit son ami sans être gênée par l'absence de contact au sol, elle en fut soulagée.

-Allez Sev, tu y arriveras, mais pour cela il faut que tu essaies.

Il l'a regarda et Lily cru voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Elle trouvait ça si étrange l'admiration qu'il lui portait alors qu'il détestait tout les autres né-moldus. Il se décida, il devait prouver qu'il n'était pas un nul. Il s'envola à son tour. Maintenant, seul Peter Petigrow éprouvait des difficultés. Son balai volait mais semblait s'être mit en tête de faire tomber son propriétaire. Elle porta un regard assassin à Severus lorsqu'il se mit à rire, le calmant immédiatement.

Le professeur malgré son attention pour son élève en difficulté, les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Satisfaite, elle parla de sa voix ensorcelée.

-Pour ceux qui se sentent à leur aise vous pouvez monter un peu plus.

Severus lui sourit et prit de l'altitude. Elle le suivit en riant un peu. Deux mètres puis trois et de nouveau la panique. Severus remarqua immédiatement sa gêne et s'approcha.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Son corps tremblait, aussi pris t'il la décision de redescendre lentement, près à la soutenir à tout moment. A deux mètres du sol elle se sentit mieux, mais Rogue l'obligea à atterrir. Au sol il se précipita vers elle. Autour d'eux les élèves prenaient confiance et tentait quelques acrobaties prudentes, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la rousse.

-Désolé Sev, je ne sais pas, j'aime pas l'altitude.

Elle rigola devant l'air sérieux de son ami, il la regarda un peu vexé.

-Tu n'as pas le vertige pourtant, tu adores la tour d'astronomie.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il rougit fortement.

-Merci mon petit prince.

Elle le laissa à ses rêvasseries pour voir le professeur.

-Madame, puis je y aller, je ne me sens pas très bien.

La femme accepta d'un signe de la tête trop occupé par Petigrow toujours en difficulté. Severus la rejoignit rapidement. C'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent le château.

Ce n'est qu'en deuxième année que le climat se tendit entre eux. Lily comprenait mieux la situation des sorciers, et par la même le comportement de son meilleur ami. Devant elle il faisait des efforts, il se tenait bien mais toutes ses amies la suppliaient de le laisser et quand elle le voyait avec ceux qui assumaient pleinement leurs statuts de mangemort, elle avait mal au cœur. Pourtant elle continuait à le voir régulièrement. Ils passaient tous leurs samedi ensemble, particulièrement les jours de Quiditch. Ils étaient alors seuls dans le château et en profitaient pour se laisser un peu aller. Dans ses moments elle retrouvait l'ami qu'elle avait rencontré dans un parc. Ils passaient parfois des heures à composer diverses potions. Le jour où l'équipe de Griffondor devint championne de Quiditch pour la première fois depuis cinq ans grâce au génialissime Potter, eux réussissaient avec brio une potion de veritaserum annotant nombres de commentaires sur leurs livres de potion avancée de niveau sept, livre de septième année.

-Ils disent vraiment n'importe quoi la dedans c'est fou.

-Que veux-tu ? Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas la montrer à Slughorn, je crois que nous l'aurions dans la poche jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Lily simula un frisson de dégoût. Ils rirent joyeusement. Elle était vraiment heureuse dans ses moments de simplicité. Elle attrapa soudain le livre de son ami et commença à le feuilleter.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Lily ?

-Je fouine ça ne se voit pas ? On ne sait jamais, qui sait si tu n'essayes pas des potions sans moi.

Il la regarda, choqué. Pour rien au monde il n'aurais raté ces séances loin des mangemorts et des lions. Elle l'embrassa, toujours sur la joue réalisa-t-il un peu déçut, en rigolant.

-_Levipus ?_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu t'essaye aux sortilèges maintenant ? C'est vrai que tu te débrouille vraiment bien.

-Tu veux bien me le rendre s'il te plait ?

Elle le regarda un peu étonné, mais accepta sans mal sa requête. Elle lui tendit le livre qu'il attrapa précipitamment.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille. Le match est fini, et c'est vous qui avez gagné.

Elle le regarda de travers.

-Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette victoire, je me contre fiche du vainqueur et tu le sais très bien !

-Désolé Lily, c'est juste que je suis fatigué. On se voit demain ?

Elle se calma un peu avant de sourire.

- Avec plaisir, demain risque d'être une journée insupportable dans la tour.

- Au revoir.

Elle le laissa toujours souriante. Il soupira de soulagement. Il savait que si elle découvrait l'utilité du sort qu'il expérimenté elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, elle lui reprochait déjà bien trop les sorts de destruction utilisé sur les affaires des sangs de bourbe.

C'est en troisième année que son sort fut enfin au point. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'utilisa discrètement sur Potter, alors que ce dernier draguait une fois de plus son amie.

Lily eut la désagréable surprise de voir arriver vers elle un grand brun abominablement coiffé, car oui elle en avait eut la preuve à maintes reprises, le jeune homme passait des heures pour obtenir ce résultat. Et comme chaque jour depuis bientôt un an, il lui fit la cours. Aussi ne pu elle retenir un rire peu charitable lorsque l'homme se retrouva suspendu au plafond par un fil invisible. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner de lui afin de rejoindre son ami aperçu dans la foule. Ce dernier échangea son rire par un sourire de plaisir lorsqu'elle le salua.

Lorsque le sort fut utilisé une deuxième fois sur Sirius cependant, elle ne put retenir une grimace le jeu était macabre. Les deux maraudeurs s'étaient vengés sur tout les élèves lors de la première attaque, et nombreux de Serpentard attendait encore dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit Severus elle le rejoint en courant.

-Dit à tes amis d'arrêter ce jeu, ça va se retourner contre vous, il y a déjà bien assez de blessés !

-Pourquoi ? Ils le méritent pour leur arrogance !

-Ce n'est pas toi n'est ce pas ?

Il détourna le regard. Il avait beau être un serpent dans toute sa splendeur, couard, rusé et menteur, avec elle c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait mentir sans fuir ses sublimes yeux.

-Levipus ?

Il la regarda, il n'aurait jamais du lui montrer son livre.

-C'est le sort que tu expérimentais n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, les maraudeurs le méritait, mais comme il regrettait de ne pas être un lion, au moins n'en serais t il pas arrivé la. Il l'avait même demandé au choixpeau, sans succès.

-Ce sort est malsain Severus, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de l'utiliser.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit, il n'aimait pas son prénom dans cette bouche.

-Et s'il commence ? Ca t'avait fait rire la première fois.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, oui elle avait trouvé ça drôle la première fois, sur le coup, elle était de mauvaise humeur alors. Severus la pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit ses yeux verts rendus flou par les larmes.

-Je ne l'utiliserai plus je te le promets.

-Merci petit prince.

Il rougit et se décida a posé une question qui le hantait depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi petit prince ?

-C'est le titre d'un roman dont le héros rencontre le prince solitaire d'une autre planète. Comme le petit prince tu m'as fait découvrir un autre univers.

Le soir même, Severus commandait un livre moldu qu'il dissimula aux yeux de tous.

Lily était furieuse. Malgré sa promesse, les sorts continuaient et au bout d'un mois, tout le monde le connaissait. Il commençait même à se retourner contre son créateur. Assise dans un coin de la salle commune, seule, elle feuilleté furieusement son livre de potion de niveau trois. Ennuyeux, inintéressant, tout ça pour une bonne note. Pour une potion qu'elle savait faire depuis bien longtemps. Son livre vola, avertissent la seul personne présente de sa mauvaise humeur. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses pieds.

-Qui a t-il Lily ?

Elle leva les yeux sur Remus et sourit. De tous les maraudeurs, et de tout les mâles griffondor d'ailleurs, c'était le seul qu'elle appréciait.

-Je perds la boule.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé, je perds la tête serais plus correct.

Il acquiesça, apparemment il avait des grosses lacunes sur les expressions moldu.

-Qui a t il ?

-Il m'avait promis de ne plus utilisé ce sort !

On aurait pu entendre les méninges de Remus s'agiter. Il lui manquait beaucoup trop d'élément à son gout. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un ami à Lily, donc ce devait être Severus, il était son seul ami masculin. Par contre pour le sort, il ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport, il en utilisé tellement.

-Qu'à fait Severus ?

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

-Je ne sais plus comment lui pardonner son comportement. Il est tellement odieux avec les autres. Je pensais que c'était différent avec moi, qu'il m'écoutait, mais il en a rien faire. Il m'avait promis de ne plus utiliser le Lévicorpus, alors que tout le monde se retrouve suspendu au plafond.

Sa colère remontait et avec des larmes de détresse. Remus la pris dans ses bras, massant doucement son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser.

-Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'il utilise encore ce sort.

Deux émeraudes le fixèrent pleine d'espoir.

-Je l'ai entendu se disputer avec un autre serpentard. L'autre lui reprochait de manquer de détermination, lui dire que tu le pervertissais, et que s'il ne se remettait pas à martyrisait les traîtres à leurs sangs il en deviendrait un lui même. Lily, si quelqu'un peut le changer le rendre bon, c'est toi. Mais quand tu n'en peux plus tu as le droit d'abandonné, soit toi et tout iras bien.

-Merci Remus.

Le soir même, avec Severus, elle improvisait une potion de félicité.

La quatrième année fut pour Lily un enfer. Severus toujours à ses cotés montrait de plus en plus d'intérêt pour les mangemorts et la magie noir. Seuls les jours de Quidich, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans tout le château lui semblait agréable. Dans ses moments seulement son meilleur ami oublier la magie noire.

Les lions quand eux commençais à la rejeter. Elle avait beau être une née moldu son affection pour un mangemort lui coûtait cher. Malgré ses efforts pour être reconnu comme une adversaire de Voldemort, tout le monde tremblait à la prononciation de son nom et ne l'éloignait que plus, les sifflets retentissaient régulièrement sur son passage.

Au final, et malgré sa répulsion pour trois d'entre eux, seuls les maraudeurs et quelques filles de sa génération ne lui reprochait pas son comportement, allant pour James jusqu'à l'engloutir sous d'insupportable déclaration d'amour. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être une outre à jérémiade, à réprimande. « Tu ne devrais » voilà les seules paroles qu'on lui accordait.

-Et Lily !

Elle sursauta. Derrière elle, la main dans les cheveux, James la fixait.

-Cet après midi c'est la grande final, la victoire pour Griffondor avec moi comme capitaine, tu ne devrais pas rester enfermé un jour pareil.

Sur le moment James n'avait guère fait attention à la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'il porta son regard sur les deux émeraudes il ne put retenir un frisson. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé tant de colère dans un être aussi frêle et délicat.

-James Potter, ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi. Garde tes conseils pour ton fan club de débile.

Le poussant violemment elle quitta la salle commune et se précipita dans la salle des potions. Slughorn la laissait toujours y aller sans problème. Elle laissa son intuition créer une potion, cherchant ainsi à se calmer. Le résultat fut magnifique : un liquide bleu turquoise, à l'image de la mer du Maroc tel qu'elle s'en souvenait, une douce odeur de miel et d'herbe fraîche et une toxicité sans pareil. Tout composé organique qui avait le malheur d'y entrer se retrouvait immédiatement à l'état moléculaire. Un excellent raticide pensa t'elle lorsqu'elle sauva in extrémiste une petite bête velu venu découvrir l'origine d'une si délicieuse flagrance.

Elle se sentit mieux et sourit enfin, quoiqu'un peu inquiète de ses capacités destructrices. C'est en pleine conversation avec le rat que Severus la découvrit. Ce fut la seule fois qu'il douta des capacités mentales de son amie.

-Lily tout vas bien ?

Le sourire qui lui répondit leurs permis de profiter pleinement de l'après midi au fond de l'obscure cachot.

C'est donc calmement que Lily accepta les excuses du beau brun le soir même dans la tour, en liesse, des lions.

Elle se crut en enfer lorsqu'en cinquième année la phrase sortit de la bouche de son meilleur ami, lorsqu'il l'a traita de sang de bourbe. Son sang s'était figé dans ses veines, ses yeux s'était remplis de larmes et son cœur avait cessé un instant tout mouvement. Elle était restée prostré sur son lit regrettant s'avoir un jour accordé sa confiance à un de Ses serviteurs. Ce jour la et les jours suivants elle devient martyre à son grand désarroi. Tout le monde sur son passage lui lançait des encouragements, la félicitait d'avoir voulu sauver un immonde serpent. Elle en aurait raté sa potion pour l'examen de buse si Lupin à ses cotés ne l'avait, par deux fois, discrètement, rappelé à l'ordre.

En sixième année, elle s'investit enfin dans la vie de sa maison. Elle devient dès lors très prisée de tout les lions, voir parfois même des autres maisons. N'hésitant pas à aider les gens en difficulté. Quelque part sa rupture avec la maison des serpents lui permettait d'enfin montrer au château qu'elle gagner à être fréquentée. Aucune larme ne brillait plus dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle croisait son voisin dans les couloirs, même si la peine d'avoir été trahit ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Elle avait été surprise aussi de son titre de préfète, les professeurs n'ayant pas toujours vu d'un bon œil l'amitié qu'elle partagé jusqu'alors. Elle tomba sur les fesses lorsqu'une lettre très officiel atterrit à ses cotés au petit déjeuner. A la table des professeurs l'illustre Dumbledore la fixait de ses yeux rieurs. Dans l'enveloppe, un mot très simple où ce dernier l'invitait à prendre le thé.

Lily Evans attira de nombreux regard lorsque bien droite elle attendait l'ouverture de la gargouille. Les escaliers franchit elle découvrit en effet un bureau orné d'une nappe à fleur où trônait un service à thé.

- Enchanté de vous voir jeune fille. Asseyez-vous donc, vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous.

Son sourcil se haussa au nous, mais un cri léger, qui s'ailleurs la fit sursauté, dans son dos justifia l'emploie du pluriel.

- Si je vous ai fait venir jeune fille, commença le mage une fois son invitée installé, c'est pour une question qui ne me concerne en rien, mais qui aiguise ma curiosité mal placé.

La rousse se contracta légèrement.

- Allez-vous bien ?

Elle le fixa avec curiosité.

- Et bien, je pense aller pour le mieux.

- Est-il possible d'aborder avec vous un sujet sensible ?

La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

- Tout dépend de la sensibilité du problème. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Severus Rogue actuellement, je n'ai que le regret de n'avoir pu le changer.

- Pensiez-vous pouvoir le sauver ?

Elle baisa la tête. Elle se sentait soudainement vaniteuse.

- Oui je pensais le sauver, je sais que l'affection qu'il me porte est réelle, j'espérais pouvoir en faire de l'affection pour tout les moldus.

- Bien jeune fille, je suis très fière de vous.

Lily regarda son professeur comme d'autre regarde un évadé de l'asile, ce que ne manqua pas le dit fou au vue de son sourire.

- Je suis très fier qu'une personne ait fait un geste vers la tolérance, d'autant plus malgré les préjudices subits par sa sœur.

- Cela, il me semble ne vous regarde pas !

Elle se reprit soudainement.

- Pardon professeur.

- C'est normal jeune fille, vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais voyez-vous je pense que ce que vous avez fait en montrant de l'amour à un jeune garçon égaré pourrait faire changer beaucoup de choses. Aussi je vous remercie. Ne culpabilisez jamais d'avoir tout fait jusqu'à la limite car vos limites été bien supérieur à celle du commun des mortels, moi compris.

L'entretient se termina ainsi sans mot de plus, mais tout été dit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté, Dumbledore l'avait convaincue, peut être Severus changerait, mais ce n'était plus à elle de faire des sacrifices dans ce sens.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormie, c'été un vrai sourire qui l'accompagnait. Oui elle avait fait de son mieux.

Un mois plus tard elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait un gros problème. Elle se retrouvait obligée d'assister au match de Quiditch sous peine d'ennuie profond. Elle dut reconnaitre, à contre cœur que les joueurs ne manquaient ni d'adresse, ni de panache. A partir de ce match elle n'en rata plus aucun, et accompagnée de ses amies, elle passait des heures à commenter les hauts faits des joueurs. Elle eut l'occasion de comprendre l'adulation des élèves pour le grand Potter, bien qu'elle le trouve toujours aussi insupportable.

Parfois cependant l'agitation hystérique de ses colocataires lui pesait. Elle s'isolait dans une salle vide et regrettai d'avoir perdu Severus. C'était souvent Remus qui venait la sortir de sa solitude avec diverses conversations sur la magie, les moldus ou juste par sa présence. Parfois étrangement, c'était Sirius qui la consolait avec ses manières bourrues mais finalement pas si mauvaises. Elle intégra lentement le groupe des maraudeurs sans pour autant en apprécier les deux derniers membres.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant que l'envie de voler ne la reprenne. Elle aussi en les voyant si haut et si agiles, pouvait empêcher son esprit de les rejoindre.

Aussi en septième année se retrouva-t-elle loin de tous, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, un balai à la main. Elle renouvela les gestes faits en première année. Le balai lui sauta dans la main et elle s'envola sans difficultés. Pourtant comme en première année, à trois mètres du sol elle paniqua et du se résoudra à atterrir. Elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Potter assit contre un arbre.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien dit donc. Pourquoi redescendre si vite ?

-Il ne te suffit plus de me harceler, maintenant il faut aussi que tu m'espionnes ?

-Ca te ferait plaisir ? E bien non je me changeais les idées loin de mon fan club débile comme tu dis si bien.

-Et bien je te laisse à ta solitude. Au revoir.

-Attends, deux minutes, tu ne sembles pas a l'aise en haute altitude, laisse moi t'aider s'il te plait.

Lily devient suspicieuse, mais attendit.

-Laisse moi monter avec toi, sans piège ni arnaque, je prends les commandes comme ça tu auras tout le temps de t'habituer à la montée.

Elle hésita un long moment, mais ne voyant ni impatience ni présomption dans l'attitude du jeune homme elle accepta. C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'elle prit place derrière Potter, elle poussa même un cri au décollage. L'envol du balai l'avait surprise l'obligeant à attraper son pilote par la taille.

-Désolé, je n'ai plus l'habitude de prendre mon temps, me laisseras-tu respirer ? Je te promets d'aller à ton rythme.

Elle rougit d'abord de honte puis de ravissement. Ils avaient pris de l'altitude, beaucoup, et malgré sa présence bien au dessus du sol elle ne ressentit qu'une légère appréhension.

-C'est magnifique.

-Content que ça te plaise, c'est le but après tout.

-Je n'ai même pas peur.

-Normal tu es avec moi.

Oubliant totalement sa situation précoce à cent mètre du sol sur une brindille, elle frappa l'arrogant.

-Je pense juste que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, si tu veux je t'apprendrais, et en échange tu m'apprends à être moins bête.

Elle rigola sans répondre. Ils volèrent un moment en silence, mais Lily sentait la tension du pilote dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé compter pour quelqu'un après Severus.

A l'atterrissage, elle récupéra son balai et s'éloigna. Elle entendit clairement le soupire du brun et sourit encore, finalement, il n'était peut être pas si insupportable. Elle cria par-dessus son épaule avant de partir en courant.

James se détendit enfin, elle ne venait elle pas de lui promettre, avec un « à demain », une prochaine amitié ?

_**Fin**_

_Auteur : J'aime bien écrire ce mot, c'est tellement rare. Et même pas de mourus !_

_Bêta : Encore heureux !_


End file.
